jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Whitesnake
|user = Enrico Pucci |namesake = (English rock band) (Album of the same band) |type = Long-Distance Stand |mangadebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle |seiyuu = |stats = |note=nowiki*(Power: Likely A or higher)ref name="JOJOVELLER"JOJOVELLER: STANDS, p.221-222 nowiki*(Speed: Refers to "Melt your Heart" Ability)ref name="JOJOVELLER"|notealign=right}} |destpower = A |speed = D |range = A |persistence = A |precision = C |potential = A |colors = StoneOcean }} is the Stand of Enrico Pucci, featured in Stone Ocean. Appearance Whitesnake is a humanoid Stand of a height and build similar to Pucci's. It is sparsely clothed in black, with a mask covering its face to the bottom of where its nose would be, in a piece that rises above its head by half its height in a row of peaks, like a crown. Its attire is based on Araki's image of an executioner. Its light skin is marked by horizontal stripes of roughly an inch's height, with "GΔCT" (after the four of ) repeatedly written on every other stripe. Its irises are also unique, appearing as if they are melting. Whitesnake is white and black in most media featuring it. Personality Despite being controlled by Pucci, Whitesnake moves with its own sense of self-awareness and will often portray a cold, scornful, and hateful personality. It acts as Pucci's mouthpiece and avatar throughout Green Dolphin Street Prison, serving to enforce his dominance over the other guards and personnel while Pucci himself watches from afar. Abilities As a long-distance Stand, Whitesnake possesses an extended range (about 20 meters''SO Chapter 50: Flash Flood Warning (3)), allowing its user, Enrico Pucci, to act undetected within the boundaries of Green Dolphin Street Prison. Despite this, it displays strength similar to that of close-range Stands and is capable of performing precise and deadly movements like stabbing Diver Down and Foo Fighters with its hands, due to having its own strong ego. It's strong enough to fight Stands like Stone Free head-on, though not necessarily overpower them. Thus, Pucci relies on Whitesnake's esoteric set of powers to ambush enemies and take them down in one strike. "Melt your Heart" & Illusion Whitesnake can produce an acid that slowly digests objects like stomach acid.SO Chapter 17, The Visitor (7) It is first shown to constantly exude this acid and even take a partially molten form to hide,SO Chapter 18, The Visitor (8) though this is only used once. While dissolving, targets of this attack are distracted in a delusional dream-state. A person trapped in the dream may wake up from it by noticing discrepancies between the dream and established reality.SO Chapter 16, The Visitor (6) The melting portion of the ability requires a significant amount of time to use effectively, reflected in the "D" in its speed parameter. Later, Whitesnake is shown creating sophisticated illusions to disguise itself as other people, having at one point impersonated Weather Report to ambush the Joestar Group and approach the Green Baby.SO Chapter 92, Whitesnake - The Pursuer (4) Disc Creation Whitesnake's primary ability is to manipulate spirits through the use of special DISCS. Whitesnake can first and foremost extract a portion or the entirety of a person's psyche out of their bodies in the form of tangible DISCS and then put them into people.SO Chapter 19, The Visitor (9) To do so, Whitesnake must touch its victim and take the time to physically "extract" the disc from them; as such, partial extraction is ineffective.SO Chapter 94, Time for Heaven There are two main types of DISCS: Memory Discs contain a person's memory and Stand Discs contain a person's Stand. Discs may be inserted into another person's head, allowing them to either freely consult the memories inside or use the corresponding Stand, much like the original user. Pucci can use this mechanic to force a detrimental power into someone, for example putting a water-boiling Stand DISC inside Foo Fighters despite its dependency on the water to survive.SO Chapter 91 In certain instances, those with inserted discs can eject them, presumably through enough force to the head.SO Chapter 22, Ermes' Sticker (2)SO Chapter 25, Ermes' Sticker (5) People whose Stand and Memory discs are extracted will fall unconscious and may die, their bodily functions stopping and having to be maintained through machines.SO Chapter 20, Prisoner of Love Putting a Memory Disc back inside their rightful owner will restore them,SO Chapter 26, There's Six of Them! (1) however, the same does not apply with Stand Discs.SO Chapter 50, Flash Flood Warning (3) A Stand User with only a Stand Disc can regain consciousness and be capable of learning, but the loss of their will to live results in muscle atrophy and eventual death of the body.SO Chapter 75, Father: Jotaro Kujo, Daughter: Jolyne Cujoh Weather Report is an exception to this degradation for unknown reasons. Whitesnake also demonstrates the ability to insert and extract Discs of miscellaneous use. Discs can contain instructions the host will instinctively obey without question,SO Chapter 048, Flash Flood Warning (1) and enables them to do seemingly impossible feats like exploding, showcasing the power of suggestion over a physical body.SO Chapter 049, Flash Flood Warning (2) Pucci has also inserted a music CD into Guccio's head, causing him to function as a music player.SO Chapter 84, FF - The Witness (2) Whitesnake is shown to be able to extract senses, depriving Pucci of his sight, for instance, to protect him from Heavy Weather. Chapters * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery Manga= File:WhiteSnake.png|Whitesnake PNG Whitesnake.jpg| WhiteSnakeAbility.png|Whitesnake's ability on Jotaro Chapter_611.png|SO Chapter 17 Chapter 613.jpg|SO Chapter 19 Chapter 643.jpg|SO Chapter 49 Chapter 644.jpg|SO Chapter 50 Chapter 684.jpg|SO Chapter 90 Chapter 685.jpg|SO Chapter 91 SnakeStrategy.png|Other tactics also involve more killer perceptions WhiteEnd.png|The vain of restoring Jotaro Kujo from Star Platinum's disc |-| Game= Whitesnake ASB.jpg|Whitesnake render, ''All Star Battle EnricoPucci WhiteSnake jojoeoh.png|Whitesnake render, Eyes of Heaven |-| Other= 100 snake.jpg|Whitesnake Super Action Statue Whitesnake rah.jpg|Whitesnake in (Real Action Heroes) Trivia *The delta (Δ) sign that replaces Adenine in the pattern on Whitesnake's body may hint at a "missing gene", or Whitesnake's incompleteness, a foreshadowing to C-Moon and Made in Heaven. *Whitesnake and C-Moon's seiyuu in All Star Battle, Takuya Kirimoto, also voiced J. Geil/Hanged Man in the Part 3 TV Anime and Eyes of Heaven.' *It is revealed in the Heavy Weather arc that Whitesnake's ability was born out of Pucci's desire to keep his sister's soul and memory alive even after her death.SO Chapter 129: Heavy Weather (5) References Site Navigation Category:Part 6 Stands Category:Long Distance Stands Category:Sentient Stands Category:Part 6 Characters Category:Part 6 Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters from Part 6 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Antagonist